


Shot

by eerian_sadow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, Trust, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: He always trusted her with his back.





	

_Take the shot!_

She needed to take the shot. Tseng would probably die within the next few seconds if she didn’t. But he was too close to the target; if he so much as twitched wrong it would be friendly fire that took him down.

_Take the shot!_

Her finger tightened on the trigger, but didn’t pull. He was in motion, taking down targets with the precision martial arts he had trained her in when she started. The sniper across the room followed his movements expertly.

_Take the goddamn shot!_

She felt more than saw the sniper place Tseng firmly in his sights. She shouted and took her own aim. Tseng dropped to the floor.

She took the shot.

The sniper fell. Tseng picked himself up and looked to her position. He nodded, then turned back to his own fight. She resumed scanning the room for threats he wouldn’t see until it was too late.

Tseng knew she would take the shot.  



End file.
